


let it burn

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Freckles, Harry Potter Next Generation, Intimacy, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Teasing, Teddy is so thirsty, a lot of it, and so in love, blink and you'll miss it crying during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Teddy wants James and he wants himnow.





	let it burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after a discussion on the next-gen server about Jeddy and terms of endearment and I'm just so weak for them I had to pause my other WIP and write this immediately.
> 
> All the love to whiskyandwildflowers for listening to me scream while I wrote this and the fast and thorough beta.

There were a number of skills Teddy possessed of which he was incredibly proud.

He’d once eaten an entire packet of acid pops without crying when he was seventeen. He was the youngest Auror trainee promoted to active duty since his godfather, and at twenty-one had earned his own honest-to-goodness office. Teddy’s ability to solve cases and wheedle information out of detainees was unmatched, and his record for arrests was as close to fucking perfect as possible. He also had a rather impressive collection of stuffed carrot plushies and had the keen ability to notice if anyone near him was eating chocolate (and get them to share).

Unfortunately, despite his many talents and gifts, there were some things Teddy lacked. Patience being one of them.

For some reason, everyone seemed to assume that just because he’d been a Hufflepuff it meant he was patient. He wasn’t sure why possessing certain personality traits like acceptance and kindness somehow meant he was supposed to have unyielding patience, but it was a misconception he’d managed to dissolve people of over and over his entire life. 

It was something that always surprised people, especially his coworkers. He supposed he couldn’t blame people. Teddy was, by nature, fairly quiet and reserved. Always responsible. It was just that he was also impatient as fuck, and when he wanted to do something he wanted to do it now.

Over the years he’d gotten better at learning to wait. Wait for his afternoon break for tea. Wait for the owl post at the end of each day. Wait for James to realise he was in love with him (that one had been tough). Wait for the right time to tell Harry he was fucking his son (that had been even tougher). Wait for the brownies James usually baked on Sundays to cool before eating (a true test of self-control and patience). Wait for the right time to propose. Teddy’s entire life seemed to have been an endless test of his patience.

One place where Teddy had never improved his patience, however, was in relation to James. 

Not even three years together could dampen the flames of desire that pooled in his belly when he got a glimpse of the dark cluster of freckles on James’s left hip when he happened to lift his arms above his head and stretched enough that his t-shirt rose up. Or the way Teddy’s fingers itched to touch when he saw the pale edge of a collarbone when James wore Teddy’s just-this-side-of-too-big band t-shirts. Or the way his body burned with desire when he caught sight of the line of James’s cock in the obscenely thin joggers he only wore in front of Teddy.

It wasn’t just his looks though. It was _everything_. It was the way James’s eyes crinkled up in the corner when he smiled and the way his laughter—thick as treacle tart and twice as sweet—enveloped Teddy’s senses and made his heart race faster. It was the way James looked licking butter off his fingers after he made crumpets for tea and the way he chewed on his thumb while reading the sports pages in _The Daily Prophet_.

James was happiness embodied. He was sunlight on a cloudy day and a never-ending warmth in the midst of winter’s chill. James was his smile at the end of a long day and the meaning of _good morning_ when his alarm went off at a quarter to seven six days a week. James was something intangible and unquantifiable—something too important and meaningful for the human language. It made Teddy wanted to push him back into their sofa and shove his fingers into James’s stomach and tickle him until he laughed so hard he cried. It made him want to vanish their alarm clock and roll over every morning to press his face into James’s neck and sleep the day away feeling content and safe.

Of course, at that exact moment, his attraction to James was basically a thirst trap the size of black hole. Not that Teddy wasn’t finding the furrowed brows of confusion and the tongue sticking out of James’s lips endearing, but he’d been watching James play Exploding Snap with Albus for the better part of an hour. An hour of James letting out tiny huffs of air and grunts of concentration as he stacked the cards—sounds he didn’t usually make outside of the bedroom. An hour of watching James’s jaw clench with determination and his eyes blaze with fire. They might’ve called it a friendly game before they began, but Teddy knew there was no such thing as a friendly game between Potters—all of them from Lily to Harry as bad a loser as the next.

There was something erotic watching James play. His intensity was palpable and the effect it had on Teddy was undeniable. It reminded Teddy of the kind of sex they had after James played a Quidditch match—frantic and frenzied and so intense Teddy sometimes felt like he might black out. Sometimes he wasn’t sure who was more turned on by James’s competitive streak—James or Teddy.

After his first loss, James had ditched his oversized hoodie and pushed the long sleeves of his henley up to his elbows, and that was the moment Teddy’d known he was a goner. Things had only gone downhill from there, and every time James clenched his hands into fists or clenched his jaw, Teddy’s cock got a little more interested.

By his second loss, James had taken to climbing on the coffee table to get his cards in the strangest positions in the hopes of tripping up Albus. Which gave Teddy a beautiful eye-level view of James’s arse as he bent over to fidget with the growing card tower and the supple curve of his arse when he hopped down onto the floor and rested his hands on his hips looking triumphant.

Teddy should’ve been glad when James won the next two games, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be happy for James’s victory when all that had done was lead to a draw and the need for a fifth round. Teddy buried his face in his hands and groaned.

He didn’t want to spend another twenty-five minutes listening to Albus and James try to rattle the other one. He didn’t think he could handle seeing James’s _I’m going to win_ face one more time without doing something in front of Albus which Albus might never forgive him for.

Teddy’s cock ached and he rubbed his palm over it, biting down on his lip to keep from groaning out loud—not that it would’ve mattered if he had. There wasn’t a chance in hell Albus or James would notice, far too wrapped up in their I’m better than my brother pissing match happening to notice Teddy or any awkward noises he made, or the fact that he had a raging boner from watching his boyfriend play a fucking card game with his baby brother. He could probably whack out his dick right now and pull one off to the sight of James’s freckled back and they wouldn’t notice. Problem was, Teddy didn’t just want to get off—he wanted James and he wanted him now. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted—James on his knees, James pressed against the wall, James moaning face down in the mattress, James’s strong thighs bracketing Teddy’s body as he rode him, or maybe even James pressing him into the mattress until he was the one screaming. The only thing Teddy knew for certain was that he needed James. _Now._

Unfortunately, when Teddy had suggested James and Albus shake hands and call it a draw for the night, they both had shot him equally dirty looks.

“I’m going to beat you so bad you cry,” Albus said, pushing up the sleeves of his all black hoodie and shooting James what Teddy could only assume was meant to be a menacing look, but reminded Teddy of Albus’s teenage emo phase.

“If looking at you hasn’t made me cry yet, nothing will,” James countered, shuffling the deck and sticking out his tongue. 

Fifteen minutes later, James had sighed dramatically before yanking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor—ignoring Albus’s teasing about him sweating under pressure. Not that Albus had much room to tease, what with the beads of sweat pooling on his forehead and the way he kept twisting the fraying cords from his hood between his fingers before every turn. 

Which left Teddy with the arduous task of trying to will down his raging arousal. Teddy would’ve been embarrassed at the way James made him feel closer to fifteen than thirty, but that would’ve required diverting his attention from the two dimples at the small of James’s back, so he didn’t see the point in feeling guilty when he could be horny instead.

“Fuck I’m thirsty,” James blurted out, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and staring morosely at his empty beer.

“Me too,” Teddy echoed without thinking.

Albus looked up from his card placing task to lift an eyebrow in question at Teddy, who was holding a full beer, then down to Teddy’s lap and his very visible erection. Shit. 

“Teddy’s thirsty all right,” Albus deadpanned, maintaining an eerie level of eye contact with Teddy as he dropped his card on the top and held his breath. It didn’t explode. No wonder he’d been in Slytherin.

“Fucking shit,” James grumbled, completely oblivious to Teddy’s thirst or Albus’s dawning awareness as he reached for another card. He held it in his hands, eyeing the cards on the table before him with a frown and using his free hand to scratch along his lower belly.

As if robbed of all rational thought at the sight of James’s long fingers scratching along the dark trail of auburn hair below his belly button, Teddy rose to stand. Almost as if it were an out-of-body experience, he could practically see himself moving to stand behind James—his chest moving flush against James’s back as he tilted his head back to ghost his breath along the shell of James’s ear.

“Teddy what—”

“I want you,” Teddy whispered, his hands taking position on each side of James’s trim waist—fingers wrapping around and digging into the muscled flesh. There was no explanation for what he said next, in a voice so breathy and needy he would’ve been embarrassed if he weren’t hornier than a Erumpent in heat. “ _Baby_ , I need you.”

The effect was instantaneous. James dropped his card onto the pile and it exploded in a massive puff of smoke that left Albus coughing and James pushing his arse back against Teddy.

“Baby, please,” Teddy said, less of a whisper this time and more of a moan. Albus was probably wishing for his imminent death and plotting ways to get Teddy back at the next family dinner, but he didn’t care. The use of _baby_ was a drastic one. Teddy usually tried to save it for the bedroom since James reacted so strongly to it. 

He only used it when James was close to the edge, when he wanted to see those thick eyelashes and pretty brown eyes widen with desire before fluttering shut with desperation. _Baby_ was a word used in love and reverence, and most especially in private. Teddy whispered it against the back of James’s neck when he fucked him in the Puddlemere locker room after a victory. He moaned it into the pillow when James fucked him so good he couldn’t walk the next day. He used it when James couldn’t sleep, and he’d nuzzle his face into James’s cheek whispering all the ways he wanted to take care of him.

He whispered it when James was asleep, and the only person there to hear Teddy’s words were Teddy. _Oh, baby, I want to love you forever._

Now was not one of those times. Now, the smoke had cleared and Albus was looking at them like he was two seconds away from sending an Unforgivable towards them. Now, they were stuck in Albus’s flat keeping him company because Scorpius was away on a conference. Now, James had tipped his head back onto Teddy’s shoulders in an act so unexpectedly wanton, Teddy wouldn’t blame Albus for killing them for what he did next.

“You’re so beautiful,” Teddy said, rubbing his nose against the hard line of James’s jaw as his hand wound around the front of James’s body until his palms were flat on James’s stomach. He glanced down and could see the clear evidence of James’s response to Teddy’s words which emboldened him further. “Fuck, I want you so bad. Want to touch you and taste you. Wanna open you up and make you mine. Come home with me, please, baby?”

“Sorry, Albus, we have to leave,” James blurted out, covering Teddy’s left hand with his own and scrambling to bend over and grab his wand off the coffee table.

“Oh my god, what the fuck you two?” Albus yelled. “You promised after last month and the Bathroom Incident of Which We Never Speak Again that this wouldn’t happen in my flat anymore. You promised! You two are going to owe me so many beers at pub night tomorrow I swear to fucking god. Right in front of my eyes!”

“Sorry, Albus,” Teddy said, not sorry at all, as his hand moved lower to cup James’s erection through his jeans.

James let out a soft noise, almost a whine, bucking his hips against Teddy’s hands— move which was apparently the tipping point for Albus who pulled his hood on and over his eyes and screamed, “Disapparate right now before Dad has to bail me out of Azkaban!”

“You heard the man,” James said, turning around in Teddy’s arms, lazily looping his arms around Teddy’s neck as the familiar pull of James’s magic hit him. He barely felt James’s lips descend upon his own before his feet hit the floor again. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know James had brought them straight to the bedroom.

Any lingering inhibitions gone now that they were alone, Teddy arched his hips to bring their cocks together, his hands digging into the flesh of James’s full arse. 

“Baby,” Teddy groaned when James bit down on his bottom lip.

“ _Baby_ ,” James huffed, pulling out of the kiss. “Fuck you. Do you have any idea how many rounds we’re gonna have to buy Albus tomorrow.”

Teddy pushed his bottom lip out into a pout, sliding his leg between James’s and using his strength to ruck James up against his thigh. Teddy delighted in the way James’s eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head when Teddy did it again, knowing full well that James wasn’t really upset.

“I’ll make it worth it,” Teddy said, chest tight at the sight of James practically humping his thigh. 

“Damn fucking right,” James laughed breathlessly. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby. I promise.”

James closed his eyes and swallowed, his hands fisted in the hem of Teddy’s shirt.

“Open your eyes sweetheart. I wanna see those beautiful brown eyes looking at me as I wreck you.”

James obeyed, opening his eyes as he divested Teddy of his shirt, and for a brief moment in time, Teddy felt caught in the eye of a storm as he reached out to drag his knuckles down the side of James’s throat, watching as James’s Adam’s apple bobbed and his breathing shuddered.

“How you gonna do it?” James asked, voice barely above a whisper. He was still rocking his hips against Teddy’s thigh but his pace had slowed as he fumbled with the buttons on Teddy’s jeans.

“How do you want me to do it?” Teddy countered, his hands splaying open against the flat of James’s quivering stomach.

James lifted his gaze from Teddy’s jeans to his eyes, his face blazing with determination. It was a look Teddy had seen a million times over and one he would never tire of seeing—especially when it was directed at him. “I want everything you’ve got.”

Teddy’s grip loosened, hands dropping down to James’s thighs before he grabbed ahold and hoisted him up in a deadlift.

“Oh,” James breathed, face flushing as his legs flew up and around Teddy’s waist and Teddy carried him to the bed. James might’ve looked lean, but he was lithe and muscled and twice as heavy as he looked. Teddy didn’t exactly work out in the Auror facility training room four days a week to give him better stamina for chasing dark witches and wizards. Not that he was going to tell Harry his increased interest in working out had to do with fucking James.

“Oof.” James let out a breath he’d been holding as Teddy dropped him to the bed, his grin impish as he kicked off his jeans and boxers and crawled back on the bed, crossing his arms beneath his head and watching Teddy expectantly.

“Comfortable?” Teddy snorted, removing the rest of his own clothing.

James nodded. “Very.”

“Lazy fucker,” Teddy laughed, jumping onto the bed and letting out a playful growl as he nuzzled his face into James’s thigh, dragging his hands down the soft hairs that dusted them. James let out a laugh, his fingers trailing through Teddy’s hair as he spread his legs wider.

“You did say you were gonna wreck me,” James said, his nails trailing down the back of Teddy’s skull and causing a shiver to course down his spine. James knew exactly how Teddy felt about his hair being played with and used it to his own advantage. Or both of theirs depending on how he looked at it. James repeated the action, scratching a little harder.

“Mmm, I did promise that.”

“Good,” James breathed, a smile tugging at his lips. “Forgot to tell you coach cancelled practice tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah,” Teddy hummed, only half listening as he kissed his way up James’s leg and lavished attention at the sensitive area where the top of his thigh met his hip, swirling his finger teasingly over James’s arse and ignoring his cock. At least for now.

James’s breath quickened when he spoke. “Means I won’t need to sit on a broom for two days.” 

Oh. _Oh_. Teddy’s head shot up at that. 

“Make me feel it, Teds. Please.”

Teddy swallowed, eyes on James as he began to scoot back. “Where is my fucking wand?”

“In your pocket,” James said with a fond laugh. Then he reached out to grab Teddy’s hand. “Don’t use a spell though. Want you to use your fingers.”

“Fuck. Okay. Yes. _Yes_ ,” Teddy exhaled, scrambling to the bedside table in search of the lube which he found hidden beneath the trashy werewolf romance novel James was still pretending he wasn’t reading, and an empty packet of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Usually, they used a spell for preparation because it was so much easier and because the sooner that was done, the longer they got to fuck. That, and most of the time Teddy didn’t have the patience for the time it took. When he wanted to fuck James, he wanted him now. This time however, with James’s pleading words, Teddy found himself wanting to go slow. He wanted to watch the lines in James’s face tense and fall— wanted to know he was the one making James feel good.

Teddy had been good at a lot of things in his life. A good grandson. A good godson. Hogwarts prefect and then Headboy. Ranked in the Top Fifty Best Gobstones Players in Britain. Top of his Auror class, and now one of the highest ranked Aurors in his department. 

Yet none of that could compare to how good Teddy was at loving James. In more ways than one. In every way. And fuck if he wasn’t going to show him exactly that tonight.

“I’m waiting,” James teased, his fingers idly trailing along Teddy’s hip as Teddy struggled to pop the cap off the lube.

“You talk too much,” Teddy laughed.

“Guess you’ll have to find a way to—oh fuck,” James bit out when Teddy moved to engulf his cock without warning. “Oh, oh.”

Teddy hummed, hollowing his cheeks to take James in deep enough that Teddy’s nose was brushing against the coarse curls above James’s cock. Close enough he could count all twenty four freckles that, if you squinted hard enough, looked like a toad which James had once—after drinking half a bottle of Firewhiskey on his birthday—drunkenly named Charles. Close enough that the musky smell of James’s arousal, mingled with the hint of perspiration, was amplified tenfold. 

Teddy often gave James a lot of shit for the trashy romance novels he read, but right now he felt pretty fucking close to understanding what the fuck a heat was. It wasn’t a thought Teddy had ever thought he’d have, and yet there he was feeling nearly crazed as his hands groped at James’s thighs, spreading them wider. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sharp scent of James’s arousal as he bobbed his head, James’s cock heavy on his tongue.

He dared a glance up, but James’s eyes had already drifted shift, his left hand resting on his belly as it clenched and unclenched with his right hand fisted tightly in Teddy’s hair. Teddy breathed through his nose, pausing his ministrations to concentrate on his hair, which grew longer immediately. If James wanted something to hold then Teddy was sure as fuck going to give it to him.

“Fuck yes,” James murmured, and then both of his hands were in Teddy’s hair, fondling and stroking it as if content to acquaint himself with the longer locks. Teddy slowed his movements, satisfied to merely hold James’s cock in his mouth until James became the one getting impatient. Then, James pulled on his hair just this side of hard, and it was Teddy’s turn to moan as he finally began to bob his head again. He took James in deep, his nose bumping his stomach every time before pulling all the way off and setting up a pace that he knew would drive James to the brink, but never be enough to get him off.

Beneath him, James arched, planting his feet on the bed as his knees rose up. Teddy let the tips of his fingers trace along the back of James’s knees as he pulled back to suck at the cockhead. 

James’s chest rose and fell rapidly, the hitch in his breathing audible and his head thrown back to expose the long line of his neck. Even as Teddy sucked James’s cock, he imagined his mouth chasing the freckles that cascaded up James’s stomach, pausing to attach his lips around a dusty pink nipple before letting his teeth graze across the hollow of James’s throat.

It wasn’t fair that Teddy couldn’t touch him everywhere at once.

“Teddy,” James whispered, his grip in Teddy’s hair loosening. Teddy shivered. James might’ve liked the way terms of endearment sounded falling from Teddy’s lips but for Teddy, there was nothing better than the way his own name sounded in James’s lust-filled rasp.

Teddy pulled off James’s cock, letting it rest against his cheek as he turned his eyes on James, “What is it, sweetheart?”

James blinked open his eyes and let his thumb sweep across Teddy’s forehead in an achingly tender touch. “Love you.”

Teddy’s lips curled up into a smile. Sex turned Teddy wild—made things fall from his lips without forethought. Filthy, dirty things that could never come close to describing the ways Teddy wanted James. James though, well, sex turned him soft. Not that James was every shy with his affections, but most of the time James _showed_ Teddy how he felt rather than saying it. But times like this, when Teddy had James stripped bare, it was Teddy who felt exposed by the undisguised adulation present in James’s eyes when he looked at him.

“I love you too, Jamie,” Teddy whispered, crawling up James’s body until his hands were planted on either side of James’s head. James opened his mouth, jaw tilted up in expectation of a kiss. Teddy was never one to disappoint, especially not James.

He bent his elbows, letting his head drop lower to brush his lips across James. James keened, hands slipping from Teddy’s hair to roam across his shoulders. Teddy’s hair fell down around them in a waterfall of purple and blue as he kissed James again and again.

Teddy felt stripped raw—every defense laid by the wayside in the face of James’s touch. 

“Love you so much,” James murmured again, his hands everywhere—fingertips gently tracing Teddy’s hips, nails digging down the curve of his spine hard enough to mark, words whispered into Teddy’s skin like a brand.

Teddy felt like kindling awaiting the flames. And James, well, James was the fire and Teddy wanted to fucking burn.

Without breaking the kiss, Teddy threw his right hand out, patting across the wrinkled duvet in search of the lube and letting out a noise of triumph which James greedily swallowed down. In a move that impressed even himself, Teddy somehow managed to coat his fingers in lube using only one hand, surprising James when the tip of his finger slipped into the crease of James’s arse.

“Oh shit,” James exhaled, slamming his head back into the pillows.

“That feel good?” Teddy asked, stroking his finger across the puckered skin one, twice, three times, before letting it slip past the ring of muscle.

James nodded, his head turned to the side and his hair splashed across the pillowcase. 

The first few times they’d had sex, Teddy’s heart had dropped every time James would squeeze his eyes shut or avert his gaze. He hadn’t been used to someone being unable to look at him during sex, and felt certain there was something wrong that James was too afraid to tell him. It wasn’t until weeks later over a few too many pints at the pub that James had confessed to being overwhelmed at eye contact during sex. _“I feel exposed”_ he’d said. _“I feel so much when I look at you that it scares me and I feel like I might drown”_ he’d whispered. The first time James had kept eye contact with Teddy during sex he’d come with two fingers up his arse, before Teddy could even fuck him. The next time James had done it had been the first time he’d fucked Teddy. Teddy had lifted his chin up to look at him and James had come after two thrusts with a broken sob.

“Look at you, baby. You want me so much don’t you?” Teddy breathed, the clench of James’s arse around his finger loosening as he pumped it in and out. “You want me on you and in you and with you all the time. You’re so good for, baby. So good.”

James’s hands fisted in the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. “ _Yes_.”

“I want you too,” Teddy assured him, pressing featherlight kisses to James's cheek as he added in a second finger. James’s shuddered and Teddy kept talking. “I want you all the time. Want to touch you or have you touching me. I can never get enough of the way you look, the way you smell or the way you sound. I feel fucking crazy sometimes, Jamie.”

James’s nails dug into Teddy’s back as he made a high-pitched noise, and Teddy knew he was in the sweet spot where James’s arousal was high enough he became lost for words.

“You look so good under me,” he told James, scooting down the bed and pushing James’s legs open further. “Look good with my fingers inside you too. But you’ll look even better when my cock is slipping into you.”

“ _Teddy_ ,” James whined.

“Yes, love, it’s me,” he said across the side of James’s thigh, rubbing his hair against it as he lifted the leg over his shoulder. “It’s me touching you. Me making you feel good. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, the only one who gets to spread you open and watch you come undone. Only me.”

“Fucking fuck,” James choked out, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

Teddy withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube, squirting it directly onto his cock and coating it before getting James’s other leg up and over his shoulder.

Teddy lined up his cock, one hand at the base of his dick and the other on James’s arse as he nudged at the entrance, surprised to find there was almost no resistance. James’s body was lax and open for him and his cock slipped inside of James with ease. 

He shook his head to get the hair from his eyes, watching as James licked his lips and turned his eyes on the ceiling. His mouth hung open, hands still fisted tightly in the duvet as Teddy continued to press forward, bending James in half as his cock sunk into James’s body. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out—his hips flush against James’s arse.

No words were necessary as Teddy shifted back, pulling his cock out halfway before pressing it back in slowly. He repeated the action again and again, setting up a rhythm of short, slow thrusts with the sole intention of teasing James. With every thrust, James’s stomach trembled and his arse muscles clenched as he tried to thrust back against Teddy.

“Want something, baby?” Teddy asked, a frenzy building in him as he watched James’s jaw muscles clench.

“You know what I want,” James huffed, his mouth falling open in soft moan as Teddy slammed his hips forward.

“Mmm, probably do. But you might need to be a good boy and ask for what you want,” Teddy said, knowing he was being a bit of a shit and not caring. He couldn’t get enough of knowing he was the one that made James feel good— that he was the one James wanted. Teddy often teased James about being a bit of an attention whore but the truth was, the only one in desperate want of attention was Teddy. He wanted James’s attention on him—wanted to be the reason James laughed or smiled, wanted to be the reason he screamed in ecstasy. 

James swallowed, his gaze moving from the ceiling onto Teddy’s stomach. Closer, but not close enough. 

Teddy dug his thumbs into James’s arse, spreading him wide open as he pulled out slowly then abruptly stopped, the very tip of his cock resting in James’s arse.

“Just—fuck,” James bit out. “Fuck me. Fuck me right now.”

“Thought I was fucking you,” Teddy teased, rolling his hips so the cockhead bobbed in and out of James’s hole, smearing it with pre-come.

“You—” but James stopped, lifting his hand and covering his mouth in a groan.

“I what, Jamie? Tell me. Tell what I am. Tell me what you want. You know you can have anything,” Teddy said, repeating the action and watching the way his foreskin was pulled back as the tip dragged against the furrowed pink skin of James’s most private area.

James inhaled sharply, dragging his eyes up to Teddy’s—his beautiful brown eyes blown with arousal. “I want you to fuck me hard. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Teddy expected James to turn his head, or squeeze his eyes shut but instead he held Teddy’s gaze—his attention on Teddy unwavering as he whispered, “Do it.”

Teddy felt like a wild thing—reckless and close to imploding as he surged forward, slamming his mouth against James in a kiss that was almost too messy and too full of teeth to even be called a kiss. 

“Do it, Teds,” James mumbled against his lips, unfisting the duvet and instead seeking out Teddy’s hands to link their fingers, squeezing twice. 

James grunted out a moan as Teddy pushed their joined hands above James’s head as he slid back inside the encompassing heat of James’s body. James made the noise again when Teddy pulled almost all the way out, and then again when he snapped his hips forward hard and fast. 

Still, James maintained eye contact, his throat wobbling and his fingers squeezing Teddy’s in a death grip. It was like being caught in the eye of a storm and everything in Teddy’s universe narrowed down to James.

 _James_. It was James. It’d been James for so long.

James’s laugh. James’s smile. James’s kind heart and fierce determination. James in the morning, sleep mussed and grumpy before he got his tea. James, James, James. 

It was a mantra thrumming through Teddy’s veins as he fucked into James as if his body could say the words that sometimes got stuck in the back of his throat for fear of overwhelming James. I want you. I need you. I love you. I want to love you forever. 

Teddy fucked him hard enough that the sound of their skin slapping together and James’s choked screams drowned out the sound of his own thoughts. 

He fucked him relentlessly—thrusts fast and deep—riding high on the knowledge that James would feel it for days. 

“Fuck, look at you baby,” Teddy uttered on a moan.

James gasped for air, grip on Teddy’s hands tightening. Moisture collected at the corner of James’s eyes as he slammed them shut as his body shuddered with release—cock still untouched 

“ _Jamie_ ,” Teddy choked out, his legs shaking as his pace became erratic. “Oh, Jamie.”

James opened his eyes, blinking them wide in an attempt to rid them of the tears collecting on his thick lashes. He sucked in a deep breath and loosened his grip, his thumbs stroking soothing lines across the top of Teddy’s hand.

James didn’t utter a word, but Teddy felt the weight of James’s thoughts as if he’d tattooed them on Teddy’s skin. Loved. Teddy was so loved it left him breathless and this time it was Teddy who couldn’t bear to stare. It was Teddy who screwed his eyes shut as his orgasm ripped through his body like a tidal wave, sending him crashing down atop James and burying his face in James’s neck.

He was aware of James speaking—words filtering in and out of his brain without meaning—as he rode out his release. Even with his face buried between James’s neck and the pillow he couldn’t bear to open his eyes, instead squeezing them together so tightly white spots began to flash behind his eyelids as James’s fingers began to stroke through his hair. There was no scratching or pulling this time. Instead, he let Teddy’s hair run through his fingers as if Teddy were a thing made of glass—as if he were fragile.

Slowly he opened his eyes, going momentarily cross-eyed as he got distracted trying to make out what the smattering of freckles behind James’s ears reminded him of. This was one of the only times James was ever still enough for Teddy to really study the freckles the way they deserved.

“Back with me, Teddy?” James’s voice was ripe with pride.

“Good, M’good,” he mumbled, unable to muster indignation at the self-satisfied tone of James’s voice.

“Thought maybe you passed out on me for a second. I know I’m a fantastic shag but usually you only do that when I fuck you. This is the first time you’ve been overcome by my magnificence while—“

Teddy snorted, interrupting James’s monologue as he dragged his fingers down James’s arm until they brushed across the soft hair of his underarm before tickling him. James squealed loudly, thrashing beneath Teddy. His cock slipped from James’s body alerting him to how sticky they both were, but his sole concern was doing anything to make James’s laughter continue to ring out through their bedroom.

“Cheating! Cheating!” James screamed when Teddy moved his other hand to James’s other armpit and continued his assault. 

Teddy paused mid-tickle, shooting James a crooked smile. “I didn’t know there were rules.”

James sucked in a deep breath, “Of course there are rules, Tedward.”

“Oh yeah?” he queried, stroking his fingers through the hair under James’s arms. James attempted to give Teddy a firm look which only made Teddy’s smile widen. “So what are the rules?”

“Rule one is don’t ask me to define the parameters while you’re naked. Too hard.”

Teddy bit down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling like a loon. “Anything else?”

“Yes, rule two is that your entire existence is cheating.” He gestured his hand up and down in the air at Teddy as if to prove his point.

“That so,” Teddy laughed, leaning down to rub his nose against James’s in an Eskimo kiss.

“Mhmm,” James agreed. “S’not fair.”

“Feeling is pretty mutual, sweetheart.”

James made a noise, his cheeks darkening. “Just...you’re—”

“What am I, baby?” Teddy teased, kissing the side of his mouth and delighting in the sight of James lost for words outside of sex.

“Mine,” he answered, pulling Teddy down for a proper kiss. 

Yours, Teddy thought, humming his agreement as James’s tongue slid against his own, _hopefully forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goldentruth813)


End file.
